The Story of Me & Young Yakuza sekuel : After Married
by Riren18
Summary: Akhirnya Atsushi dan Dazai pun menikah dan keduanya pun memulai hidup baru bersama tapi tentu saja pernikahan mereka pun tetap di hiasi berbagai macam rintangan dan kejutan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelunnya. Penasaran? Langsung baca saja daripada kepo XD. Check it out minna san!


Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. The story of Me & Young Yakuza sekuel: After Married is my original story.

Rate: T+ (bisa berubah)

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, and crime .

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, rough word, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan lembut dan nyanyian burung pun telah terdengar. Seorang pemuda berambut light gray mulai membuka kelopak matanya. Manik ungu-kuning kini telah terlihat dan mulai mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu merasa bingung karena keadaan sekelilingnya sangat berbeda dengan hari kemarin.

Selain itu dia pun baru menyadari jika ada sebuah tangan lain yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan dia merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas di bagian atas rambutnya. Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke atas dan dia melihat seorang laki-laki lain yang masih tertidur pulas dan dia. Tapi, pemuda itu langsung berteriak histeris saat dirinya dan laki-laki itu tidak memakai apapun kecuali sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupi keduanya. Seketika pemuda itu berteriak histeris pada sosok di sampingnya...

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN PADAKU, DAZAI?!"

Teriakan dari sang istri membuat Dazai terbangun dari tidurnya. Manik cokelat Dazai pun bertemu manik milik sang istri dan itu membuatnya senang. Tapi, Dazai merasa ada yang salah dengan ekspresi wajah sang istri dan teriakan tadi.

"Ohayou, Atsushi."

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU TADI DAN JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!"

"Oh dear... please calm down. I want to explain about last night. Now, you must calm down."

Perlahan kemarahan Atsushi mulai mereda. Dazai yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Atsushi pun tersenyum dan dia pun bersiap mengatakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti salah paham atas apa yang kamu lihat, baik padaku dan juga padamu. Pasti kamu bertanya mengapa kita berdua tidak memakai apapun dan hanya memakai selimut saja dan aku yakin kamu pasti berpikir aku telah melakukan sesuatu padamu. Jika kamu berpikir begitu berarti kamu salah besar, sayang. Apa kamu tak ingat kejadian semalam?"

"Kejadian apa?"

"Kau tak ingat jika semalam kamu mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum sake?"

Atsushi pun mencoba mengingatnya tapi entah kenapa kepalanya terasa agak sakit.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjelaskan tentang semalam. Karena semalam kamu mabuk, aku pun langsung menggendongmu ke kamar. Pada awalnya kau tertidur di kamur tapi tiba-tiba kamu terbangun dengan wajah pucat. Aku pun langsung menghampirimu dan kamu tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kamu memuntahkan segala isi makanan yang kamu makan. Muntahanmu itu sukses membuat pakaianmu dan pakaianku basah karena kamu muntah lebih dari sekali. Aku pun segera membuka pakaian ku dan pakaianmu. Setelah itu aku membersihkan dirimu yang terkena muntahan begitupula dengan aku. Lalu karena sudah terlalu lelah aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Itulah kejadian sebenarnya."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, kenapa kamu tidak memakaikan ku baju?"

"Semalam aku sungguh lelah, dear. Kamu lihat sendiri, kan? Aku juga tidak memakai baju juga. Tapi, aku tak menyesal telah menikahimu, Atsushi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Tak ku sangka kamu memiliki tubuh yang indah."

"Dasar hentai."

"Biarin. Atsushi, buatkan aku sarapan."

"Kamu mau sarapan apa?"

"Hmm... sarapan apa, ya? Ah... aku tahu ingin sarapan apa."

"Apa?"

"Kamu."

Duak!

Dazai pun langsung di tendang oleh sang istri hingga dirinya jatuh dari atas kasur dan sukses mencium lantai kamar mereka.

"Ittai... Atsushi jahat padaku."

"Biarin. Siapa suruh mesum pagi-pagi begini."

"Baiklah. Aku mau omerice buatan istriku tercinta. Jangan lupa kopi hitam tanpa gula."

"Baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Atsushi pun turun dari kasur dengan memakai selimut yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya dan segera dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menguncinya sebelum sang suami mengejar dan memaksa masuk untuk ikut ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpenampilan rapih, Dazai segera menuju ruang makan. Sebelum mencapai ruang makan, Dazai dapat mencium aroma omerice yang menggoda. Dazai pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya di ruang makan, kedua matanya di suguhi oleh seporsi omerice dan kopi hitam buatan sang istri tercinta. Belum lagi sang istri tampak manis dan menggemaskan dengan memakai apron berwarna merah dengan motif polkadot putih.

"Makanannya sudah siap. Ayo, kita segera makan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Atsushi."

"Ya."

Keduanya pun makan omerice buatan Atsushi. Pada awalnya suasana terasa sangat damai dan tenang tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Dazai kembali berbicara pada sang istri tercinta.

"Oh, ya, aku lupa bilang sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kapan-kapan kamu pakai apron ini lagi. Kau terlihat manis saat memakainya."

Uhuk! Atsushi pun tersedak omerice buatannya yang tentu saja di sebabkan oleh ucapan Dazai tadi. Segera Dazai memberikan segelas air putih pada Atsushi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, dear?"

"Gara-gara kamu tahu aku jadi tersedak."

"Maaf. Tapi, beneran deh kamu manis saat memakai apron itu."

"Urusai, baka."

"Dasar Atsushi tsundere."

"Aku tidak tsundere."

Tak lama Dazai tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Atsushi barusan dan tentu saja Dazai segera dihadiahi tendangan di bagian tulang keringnya dan tentu saja membuat si empu yang punya kaki mengaduh kesakitan. Pagi yang ramai tapi juga manis bagi pasangan pengantin baru ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan, keduanya pun kini berada di ruang tamu tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun bahkan Dazai merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepalanya berbantalkan paha Atsushi. Keduanya bingung apa yang harus di lakukan untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka. Keadaan yang hening tiba-tiba berubah saat Kunikida datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda berdua. Tapi, saya ingin mengantarkan undangan untuk anda berdua."

"Undangan dari siapa, Kunikida san?"

"Dari nona Kyouka, Atsushi sama."

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

Kunikida memberikan undangan tersebut kepada Atsushi. Segera Atsushi membuka undangan itu dan dalam undangan itu Kyouka mengundang keduanya untuk makan malam bersama. Atsushi segera menoleh ke arah Dazai dan lewat tatapan matanya Atsushi berharap Dazai mau mengizinkannya pergi.

"Kamu boleh ke sana tapi tentu saja aku harus ikut bersamamu. Oh, ya, jangan lupa memakai yang biasanya saat ke pesta."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Dazai."

"Cuma begitu saja? Gak di kasih cium gitu?"

"Si... siapa juga yang mau menciummu, dasar baka."

"Berarti tidak boleh kalau begitu."

"Tadi katanya boleh dan sekarang bilangnya gak boleh gara-gara gak di kasih cium. Dasar labil."

"Berani melawanku, bocah?"

"Aku tidak takut padamu dan jika kau berani melawanku maka aku telah mempersiapkan hukumannya."

"Memangnya kamu berani memberi hukuman padaku?"

"Tentu saja berani. Berani melawanku berarti kamu ikhlas dan rela tidur diluar selama 1 bulan dan tidak ada peluk atau yang lainnya. Apa kau setuju, Dazai?. Aku sangat serius tentang hukuman itu dan langsung berlaku jika kamu melakukan apa yang ku larang."

Dazai langsung membatu mendengar hukuman sekaligus ancaman dari Atsushi. Dazai tidak bisa membayangkan 1 bulan tanpa Atsushi disampingnya apalagi saat tidur. Pasti sangat dingin rasanya dan kesepian tentunya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku kalah tapi aku akan tetap menemanimu ke sana. Undangannya hari apa dan tanggal berapa?"

"Lusa, tanggal 29 April. Acaranya dimulai pukul 7 malam."

"Jangan bilang kalau Chuya juga ikut di undang oleh Kyouka."

"Bukannya bagus karena kita bisa bertemu dengan Nakahara san?"

"Bagus untukmu, sayang. Tidak untukku karena kamu tahu sendiri kan kalau dia dan aku bertemu."

"Gak pernah akur tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Nakahara san."

"Kalau itu kemauannu maka aku tak bisa menolaknya. Oh, ya, apakah ada dress code nya?"

"Tunggu sebentar... ada! Kita berdua harus menggunakan pakaian tradisional Jepang."

"Baiklah. Nanti akan ku persiapkan. Kau ingin pakai kimono atau yukata?"

"Seharusnya bukannya geta ya? Aku kan laki-laki."

"Seharusnya begitu tapi aku ingin tetap merahasiakan identitas aslimu demi keamananmu juga, dear. Jadi kamu mau pilih yang mana?"

"Yukata saja. Kalau bisa warnanya jangan terlalu yang mencolok dan motifnya sederhana."

"As you wish, hime sama. Nanti sore akan ku bawakan untukmu."

"Terima kasih dan jangan panggil aku hime karena aku laki-laki."

"Oh, ya, hampir lupa bilang padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Undangan makan malam itu bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Chuya."

"Benarkah?. Kalau begitu aku harus cari kado untuk Nakahara san. Tapi, aku tidak begitu tahu Nakahara san sukanya apa. Kamu pasti tahu kan Nakahara san suka dengan apa?"

"Chuya paling suka dengan aku, bukan? Mungkin aku hadiah yang cocok untuknya. "

Atsushi langsung memasang wajah cemberut dan Dazai langsung tertawa renyah karena melihat reaksi Atsushi yang lucu. Tanpa aba-aba Atsushi langsung melayangkan tendangan ke aset masa depan Dazai dan hal itu sukses membuat Dazai mengaduh kesakitan.

"DAZAI BODOH! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Atsushi langsung pergi meninggalkan Dazai sendirian yang tentu saja masih mengaduh kesakitan karena aset masa depan miliknya di tendang tanpa berperasaan oleh istrinya sendiri. Dazai berjanji tidak akan bercanda seperti tadi lagi karena dia masih sayang dengan aset masa depannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi pun menenangkan diri dihalaman belakang sambil duduk di ayunan panjang. Tiba-tiba handphone dalam kantung celananya berbunyi. Ternyata ada telepon dari seseorang dan tanpa ragu Atsushi langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Atsushi desu."

"Apa kau kenal dengan suaraku?"

"Nakahara san?"

"Benar, Ini aku. Kau apa kabarnya, Atsushi?"

"Baik. Nakahara san sendiri bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Sama sepertimu. Aku baik-baik saja. Oh, ya, kau dan Dazai mendapat undangan dari Kyouka yang adiknya Akutagawa?"

"Iya. Nakahara san juga dapat undangannya?"

"Ya, begitulah tapi aku belum tahu bisa datang atau tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Belakangan aku sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu jadi aku tidak tahu bisa datang atau tidak."

"Begitu, ya."

"Tapi, aku akan usahakan datang karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Oh, ya, bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Dazai?"

"Aku mengalami mabuk dan Dazai membawaku ke kamar. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Setelah Atsushi berkata seperti itu Chuya pun langsung tertawa keras hingga membuat Atsushi terkejut. Atsushi juga bingung kenapa Chuya bisa tertawa hingga sekeras itu setelah menjawab tentang malam pertamanya dengan Dazai. Setelah bisa meredakan tertawanya, Chuya pun segera berbicara lagi pada Atsushi.

"Maaf jika aku tadi tertawa terlalu keras."

"Tak apa-apa. Tapi, kenapa Nakahara san tertawa keras seperti tadi?"

"Aku tertawa karena aku tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajahnya Dazai saat dia melihatmu tertidur karena mabuk dan lagi kalian belum sempat melakukan hal itu."

"Hal itu? Maksudnya apa, Nakahara san?"

"Demi apapun kau itu polos banget, Atsushi. Hal itu yang ku maksud adalah having sex atau bisa di sebut berhubungan badan seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Kalau di jelaskan dengan kata-kata cukup sulit tapi kalau kau sudah mempraktikannya pasti akan mengerti."

"Begitu, ya. Nakahara san, kau suka dengan apa?"

"Aku suka topi, minuman beralkohol, musik, dan berkelahi. Memang ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

"Dasar aneh. Dazai ke mana? Tumben suaranya tak terdengar di sekelilingmu."

"Soal Dazai tadi aku secara tak sengaja menendang mi-"

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Atsushi menghilang. Ternyata Dazai yang mengambil handphone Atsushi.

"Chuya chibi, ada perlu apa dengan istriku? "

"Bukan urusan, brengsek. Cepat kembalikan pada Atsushi. Aku masih ingin bicara padanya."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ku pastikan lehermu akan ku patahkan saat kita bertemu nanti."

"Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa, chibi. Apa kabarmu?"

"Cih... setidaknya aku bukan laki-laki yang di tinggal tidur oleh istrinya yang mabuk saat malam pertama. Kasihan sekali. Baik, kau?"

"Jangan bilang Atsushi memberitahumu?. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tanyakan saja pada istrimu nanti. Kau datang ke acara makan malam yang di selenggarakan oleh Kyouka?"

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin menemani istriku dari laki-laki hidung belang macam kau, chibi."

"Enak saja kau bilang. Lebih brengsek lagi kau, baka."

"Oh, ya, pastikan kau datang ke undangan malam itu karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu. Ku yakin kau akan menyukainya."

"Minuman favoritku?"

"Bukan."

"Topi trend terbaru?"

"Itu juga bukan."

"Jadinya?"

"Boxer bermotif polkadot dengan tanda tanganku di atasnya. Kau suka kan, Chuya?"

"KAU SAJA YANG PAKAI, DASAR BRENGSEK!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus secara sepihak oleh Chuya. Setelah itu Dazai pun tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil membuat Chuya kesal. Atsushi yang melihat kelakuan suaminya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Setelah puas tertawa, Dazai segera menoleh ke arah Atsushi dan Atsushi kembali memasang wajah ngambeknya.

"Kamu masih ngambek nih ceritanya?"

Atsushi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dazai dan memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Dazai pun menyadari jika perbuatannya tadi saat di ruang tamu adalah salah dan Dazai tahu jika Atsushi cemburu ketika Dazai menyebut nama orang lain walaupun teman terdekatnya sendiri. Dazai pun mendekati Atsushi dan menggenggam tangannya. Dazai pun berlutut di hadapan Atsushi.

"Maafkan aku, Atsushi. Aku sadar joke ku keterlaluan. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Atsushi pun perlahan menoleh ke arah Dazai yang berlutut dihadapannya. Perlahan tapi pasti Atsushi tidak tega juga dan akhirnya Atsushi memilih untuk memaafkan Dazai.

"Aku maafkan dan sekarang ku mohon berdirilah, Dazai."

Dazai segera berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Atsushi.

"Arigatou, Atsushi kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah makan malam, Dazai dan Atsushi memilih kembali ke kamar mereka. Tapi, setelah sampai di kamar rasa kantuk tidak juga menghampiri mereka berdua. Hanya ada kesunyian hingga Dazai memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kamu tahu tiba-tiba aku teringat sosokmu dalam balutan shiromoku. Kamu terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun bahkan aku sampai lupa kalau kamu itu bukanlah perempuan. Aku bahagia bisa menikahimu Atsushi. Kalau kau bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membayangkan hal itu? Buat aku jadi teringat hal memalukan itu. Tapu, kalau boleh jujur aku juga bersyukur bisa menikah denganmu, Dazai karena aku menikahi orang yang ku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Aku tak menyangka jika kamu bisa terlihat keren dan gagah saat memakai hakama pernikahan."

"Soal itu bukannya sudah dari dulu, ya?"

"Dasar narsis. Oh, ya, besok kamu ada acara tidak?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Maukah menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk Nakahara san?"

"Memang kamu mau membeli hadiah apa?"

"Soal itu aku belum tahu. Apa kamu punya ide?"

"Kasih saja yang ku bilang saat aku berbicara dengan Chuya tadi."

"Aku serius, baka."

"Berikan saja yang menurutmu baik dan berguna untuk Chuya. Aku yakin apapun bendanya pasti akan diterima oleh Chuya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatkan sarung tangan rajutan untuk Nakahara san."

"Memangnya kau bisa merajut dalam waktu sesingkat itu, Atsushi?"

"Tentu bisa. Jangan remehkan aku soal rajut merajut. Berarti besok kamu menemani ku membeli benang wol, ya."

"Boleh saja tapi buatkan sarung tangan untukku juga."

"Soal itu aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

"Asyik dapat rajutan dari istriku yang menggemaskan ini. Senangnya. Besok kita berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam 10 pagi."

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita tidur agar besok tidak bangun kesiangan. Atsushi, mendekatlah padaku."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu..."

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Kamu mesum jadi aku tidak mau dekat denganmu."

"Mesum pada istri sendiri adalah hal yang wajar. Kemarilah Atsushi. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar. Aku juga tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak kamu inginkan karena aku akan menunggu hingga kamu siapa untuk melakukannya. Ku mohon mendekatlah karena aku ingin memelukmu sampai aku tertidur."

Pada akhirnya Atsushi mendekat pada Dazai setelah Dazai mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat manis bagi Atsushi. Atsushi tak menyangka jika Dazai begitu pengertian dan hal itu membuat Atsushi merasa senang sekaligus tidak enak karena dia merasa belum bisa menjadi istri yang sesungguhnya untuk Dazai. Atsushi pun mencari posisi nyaman dalam pelukan Dazai dan tak butuh waktu lama keduanya pun terlelap sambil berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Halo minna san ^_^

Riren balik lagi nih bawa cerita baru yang tak lain dan tak bukan sekuel dari The Story of Me & Young Yakuza XD

Pada akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga setelah sekian lama ditulis dan satu pekerjaan done *ngelap keringet*. Untuk sekuel ini berceritakan tentang kehidupan Atsushi dan Dazai setelah mereka menikah yang pastinya bakal banyak cerita dan emosi yang ikut dalam perjalanan pernikahan keduanya *jadi spoiler*

Riren harap semoga di cerita baru ini bisa membuat para reader san senang terutama bagi Kissui san yang sudah lama menanti (maaf ya Kissui san Riren baru bisa publish ceritanya sekarang T^T)

Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan jalan ceritanya membosankan tapi Riren berharap para reader san berkenan memberikan kritik, saran, atau yang lainnya pada kolom review karena review dari para reader san adalah semangat untuk Riren dalam menulis dan sebagai bahan pembelajaran untuk Riren.

Mungkin sekian dari Riren. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya ya *wink*

Jaa matta ne...

RIREN


End file.
